Cumpleaños, propuesta, aniversario
by Me-Me Rotamundo
Summary: Todos los años pasaba su cumpleaños con Eugene, pero siempre estaban sus padres, Pascal...está vez están solos, los dos...


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney, lo único que me pertenece a mi es el tiempo que invierto para escribir esto…espero les guste…**_

**Cumpleaños, propuesta, aniversario…**

-No los abras…- le repetía mientras la encaminaba por las calles casi baldías con una mano cubriéndole los ojos. La princesa estaba realmente emocionada, era su 21° cumpleaños, estaba pasándolo con Eugene y estaba ansiosa por saber a dónde se dirigían.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- interrogó quitándose la mano del ex -ladrón de los ojos. Le sonrió con curiosidad.

-Ah, ah…no hagas trampa.- volvió a cubrirle los ojos con la mano. Caminaron unos cuantos metros más.- Bien…ábrelos.- dijo quitándole la mano de los ojos al tiempo que la chica los abría emocionada. Su sonrisa fue creciendo. No encontraba palabras, suspiró.

-Eugene… es… es… muy tierno…- tartamudeó acercándose al bote que estaba flotando cerca de la orilla del muelle. Un bote a remo, probablemente el mismo que usaron 3 años atrás.

Levantó la falda de su vestido rosa para subir al bote. Una vez que Eugene estuvo abordo, comenzó a remar mientras Rapunzel no dejaba de mirar emocionada el horizonte; una especie de deja' bú para ambos.

Cuando dejó de remar depositó el remo dentro del bote. Rapunzel se volteó al chico que observaba el castillo, aguardando que las luces aparecieran. Se sentó a su lado, acurrucándose contra él y acomodando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Eugene pasó un brazo por la espalda de la chica, apretándola más contra sí; ella cerró los ojos. Ese era su mejor cumpleaños, el primero que pasaba con Eugene (después del 18°). En realidad todos los años los pasaba con él, pero siempre estaba acompañada de sus padres, de Pascal, el reino…esta vez estaban solos, los dos. Faltaba poco para que las luces se alzaran en el cielo para festejar el cumpleaños de la princesa. Las linternas ya no tenían el mismo triste significado de antes, ahora eran una muestra de felicidad y agradecimiento de que su Princesa Perdida estuviera de vuelta.

-Rapunzel…- dijo suavemente, la chica abrió los ojos ante el llamado, levantando la vista hacia él- Mira…- desvió la mirada hacia el castillo, donde las miles de linternas comenzaban a elevarse en el aire. Levanto la cabeza del hombro del chico, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo en expresión de asombro. Tomó impulso para de un salto ponerse de pie.

-No te pares como la última vez…- la detuvo Eugene; casi había caído al agua cuando Rapunzel se puso de pie repentinamente en su cumpleaños número 18. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; hizo caso de la petición…por otro lado… Sujetó al chico por la muñeca y se puso de pie, más bien lo puso de pie. El bote se desestabilizó hasta casi darse vuelta. Rapunzel "corrió" hacia la punta de la canoa riendo, mientras que Eugene perdía el equilibrio y caía boca abajo sobre el asiento.

Lentamente, las luces comenzaban rodear a la pareja. La princesa las contemplaba y Eugene la contemplaba a ella, en total silencio y respeto. Luego de unos momentos la chica volteó, casi había olvidado que él estaba allí. Caminó con cierta emoción y se sentó delante del chico.

-Y… ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Eugene.

-Esto es…- miró al cielo- Fantástico… eres fantástico…- bajó la vista al muchacho.

-Lo sé…- sonrío ampliamente. Rapunzel rió, se giró a observar como las luces se reflejaban en el lago, parecía un espectáculo doble.

-Aun no puedo creer esto…es muy hermoso…- dijo casi sin aliento- En definitiva…es el mejor asiento.- volteó a su novio y sonrió con dulzura frente a lo que tenía en las manos.- Eres muy tierno… ¿lo sabes?- le dijo. El ex –ladrón fingió pensar.

-Bueno…no me dejas olvidarlo.- contestó. Ambos rieron despacio, luego Rapunzel sostuvo la linterna que Eugene le tendía para lanzarla junto con las demás. Ella se quedó observando como sus faroles se alzaban cada vez más alto en el cielo hasta confundirse, mezclarse y alejarse con los otros.

-¿Rapunzel?- dijo.

-¿Sí?- bajo la mirada hacia el chico.

-Bueno…yo…- se rascó la nuca nervioso- Mejor soy breve con esto…- sujetó con ambas manos la de la chica y se deslizó fuera de su asiento para poder apoyar una rodilla en el piso del bote, que se movió suavemente.- Rapunzel…preciosa…te amo, ¿te casarías con migo?- la chica colocó su otra mano sobre la de Eugene apretándola con fuerza, su sonrisa comenzó a crecer, tenía los ojos empañados por la emoción retenida, todo era un borrón. Empezó a mover la cabeza suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, luego fue poniéndole más ímpetu. Levantaba cada vez más la voz.

-Sí, sí, ¡Sí! ¡Mil veces te digo que sí!- saltó de su asiento a los brazos del chico.

Lágrimas de emoción resbalaban por las mejillas de la princesa, se abrazaban cada vez con más fuerza. Eugene sentía que los ojos le ardían, odiaba llorar y estaba haciendo su mejor trabajo para que las lágrimas se quedaran en sus ojos. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces le había preguntado antes, y menos cuantas veces Rapunzel lo había "rechazado"; simplemente quería casarse con Eugene y no con Flynn Rider. Esta vez, su deseo se cumplió.

Se separaron y, casi en el momento, Rapunzel se colgó firme se su cuello uniendo sus labios en un fuerte y apasionado beso, él le devolvió el gesto. No podían separarse, no querían separarse. La falta de oxígeno los detuvo.

Casi en un mismo movimiento se sentaron uno junto al otro, admirando las linternas. Rapunzel cerró los ojos por un momento, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del reformado ladrón.

-También te amo Eugene…- dijo con un hilo de voz. Él le dio un beso en la frente y la princesa sonrió. La paz envolvió el ambiente, todo era silencio, solo el pequeño oleaje y las respiraciones de la pareja lo rompían.- ¡Oh, Eugene!- casi saltó alejándose de su lado, él se quedó sin habla frente a la reacción repentina de la chica.- Tenemos que hablar con mis padres, y organizar todo, y, y…

-Oye…- la detuvo pasivo- Tranquila… hablé con tus padres hace meses, casi el año pasado…- le dijo esperando que eso la hiciera tranquilizar.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, ya teníamos su bendición desde antes…- contestó. Al parecer funcionó, se destensó al momento.- No hay nada de qué preocuparse…luego le daremos la noticia a tus padres, ¿de acuerdo?- le habló tranquilamente con la intención de despreocupar a la chica.

-De acuerdo…- dicho esto, Eugene palmeó el espacio a su lado, la princesa se reacomodó junto a él. Paso un brazo por los hombros de chica y con la otra mano sostuvo la de Rapunzel.

Permanecieron así por un tiempo, él acariciando la mano de la linda chica a su lado; su pequeña mano era tan frágil, parecía que se rompería en pedazos al igual que el cristal en cualquier momento. La soltó por un instante para colocarle un anillo que estaba sosteniendo hacía tiempo, desde que lo sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón. Ella levantó la mirada a Eugene y él sonrió. Extendió su mano para contemplar el anillo. Se veía muy delicado, era de plata con tres pequeños zafiros incrustados. Era algo hermoso, pero sencillo, justo lo que le gustaba a Rapunzel. Dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Eugene, es hermoso… gracias.- dijo con emoción.

-Para hacer más formal el compromiso.- contestó él. Hacía tiempo venia ahorrando parte de su dinero para comprarle un anillo bonito a Rapunzel cuando se le propusiera ese día, o cuando fuera que lo aceptase. Por eso no lo había sacado antes de su bolsillo, por las probabilidades de que Rapunzel volviera a rechazarlo.

-Debo decir…que este de los mejores días de mi vida…- confesó. Ninguno necesitaba explicaciones.- Te amo, Eugene…- dijo nuevamente.

-Eres todo lo que me importa…- dijo Eugene, ella se apretó con más fuerza junto a él cerrando los ojos.-….y no quiero perderte.

Las linternas ganaban cada vez más luz y altura, casi bloqueando la vista alrededor, mientras que los rostros de los jóvenes se acercaban cada vez más, sus ojos cerrándose, sus labios tocándose…

**. . .**

Rapunzel despertó un poco más tarde de lo habitual, eran las 8:30 de la mañana. Se vistió con un vestido azul que ella misma había hecho hacía unos días. Era de un color azul Francia, con mangas cortas, tenía bordados blancos en el cuello, las mangas y el final de la falda, esta era del mismo color que todo el vestido pero con un corte con tela color celeste. Le gustaba hacer su propia ropa, era divertido y quedaría tal como quería. Salió de su cuarto y fue a una sala, donde quizá estaban sus padres. En el camino no dejaba de tocar y de mirar el anillo en su dedo, aun no podía creer que fuera a casarse.

Solo la reina se encontraba allí, estaba leyendo un libro sentada en un sillón.

-Hola- saludó animada la chica.

-Hola cariño.- contestó la reina poniéndose de pie.

-¿No me ves algo diferente?- preguntó Rapunzel sonriendo.

-¿Además del vestido?- dijo su madre divertidamente.

-Además…- la mujer la miró de arriba abajo un par de veces. La princesa movía un poco el anillo con un dedo, pero al parecer no lo notaba.

-No lo sé. – se dio por vencida. Rapunzel extendió la mano derecha agitando el dedo que tenía el bello anillo.- Es muy lindo hija… ¿quién te lo dio?- preguntó con asombro sosteniendo la mano de la chica.

-Eugene anoche…- sonrió su nombre.

-Es muy hermoso… que buen regalo de cumpleaños…- dijo la reina soltando la mano de su hija. La sonrisa del rostro de Rapunzel comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Bueno, de hecho…- no sabía cómo decirlo, prefería hacerlo junto con Eugene. En eso el reloj marcó las 9. Rapunzel debía ir a las clases de princesa. Tenía clases dos horas a la mañana y tres a la tarde. Odiaba esas clases casi tanto como usar zapatos, pero siempre tenía que asistir.- Oh, mamá tengo que irme… te veo luego…- dijo aceleradamente.

-Pero hija, no has desayunado…- dijo la reina.

-No importa, luego almuerzo…- y salió de la habitación.

A unos metros de la puerta, Eugene estaba respaldado en la pared "esperándola". Cuando la chica pasó a su lado, la capturo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Buenos días, preciosa…- saludó suavemente. Un agradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina, sabía que tenía que irse, pero también quería quedarse con él todo el día.

-Ho-hola Eugene- tartamudeó un poco.- Sabes que tengo que ir.- dijo con cierta amargura.

-Sí, lo sé…- sonrió- Ve, nos veremos luego…- dijo soltándola de su agarre. Cuando estaba por irse se volvió al chico.

-Luego vamos a ir a decirle a mis padres, ¿sí?- dijo apresurada.

-Sí, claro, pero ¿ahora?

-No, no ahora… más tarde.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué la prisa?- preguntó. Ella se quedó seria.

-Mi madre pensó que fue un regalo de cumpleaños…- extendió la mano mostrando el anillo. Él no pudo contener una risa.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo…- dijo sonriendo divertidamente.

-No, pero hay que decirle que no es así, y quería decírselo con tigo… a ambos…- parecía que aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad al hablar.

-Está bien… ahora apresúrate o se te hace tarde para la diversión…- dijo con sarcasmo. Sabía que Rapunzel odiaba las clases de princesa. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. Se acercó más a él y se puso en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Eugene movió su rostro para unir sus labios. Ella se dejó llevar por un momento y luego se alejó un poco.

-Nos vemos en un par horas…- dicho esto se fue, casi corriendo por el pasillo. Otra cosa que odiaba era que sus profesores la regañaran por llegar tarde.

Se quedó observando cómo se alejaba. Luego de unos segundos entró a la habitación donde estaba la reina.

-Buenos días Majestad…- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días Eugene…- contestó- Lindo anillo el que le regalaste a Rapunzel…- dijo directa.- Al parecer todo salió bien…- él no supo cómo interpretar eso, ¿la reina solo estaba jugando con Rapunzel y sabía lo que era ese anillo?, ¿en verdad pensaba que era un regalo de cumpleaños?, ¿estaba jugando también con Eugene?

-Sí, todo salió bien… umm- se aclaró la garganta.- Majestad, sabe qué es ese anillo ¿verdad?- preguntó avergonzado.

-Claro que lo sé… solo estaba bromeando con Rapunzel…- dijo divertida. Eugene casi suspiró aliviado, pero solo sonrió.- Es muy bonito Eugene… sabía que le darías algo como eso.

-Y aún tengo otra cosa para darle.- contestó. La reina no comprendió muy bien.

-Pero solo se da un anillo.- dijo con mezcla de confusión e inocencia.

-Sí, lo sé… pero hoy también es un día importante para nosotros.- contestó. La mujer no necesitó más explicaciones.

**. . .**

Cuando Rapunzel terminaba, a las 7, las lecciones de princesa de la tarde, siempre se reunía con Eugene en el jardín. Esta vez, como muchas, era ella quien lo esperaba a que llegara del entrenamiento de la guardia real. Ella estaba sentada en una banca leyendo un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. Le gustaba mucho ir a la biblioteca, podía encontrar miles de libros, de miles de temas diferentes. Pascal descansaba en su hombro, daba la impresión de que leía junto con la princesa.

Casi todo era silencio, aun había claridad del día y sería así por unas horas más. Era primavera, el perfume de diferentes flores llegaba a Rapunzel, junto con el fresco aroma de las hierbas. Una lejana música proveniente de las calles del reino, llegaba a sus oídos.

Estaba por terminar un capítulo del libro cuando, un par de manos se posaron en sus ojos. Ella sujetó las manos de Eugene entre las suyas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Primero dime quien soy.

-Oh, déjame pensar…- contestó con sarcasmo colocando una mano en su barbilla.

-Aún estoy esperando…

-¡Oh vamos Eugene!- contestó divertidamente. Él quitó sus manos sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Rapunzel se puso de pie.

-No puedo esperar al día en que ya no tenga que ir a esas lecciones.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Como siempre…- contestó. Él tampoco la pasaba del todo bien en la guardia.- Tengo algo para ti…- dijo cambiando el tema.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica confundida. Eugene se colocó detrás de ella para cerrar la prendidura del collar que le había colocado en cuello. Una cadenita de plata y el dije era un zafiro envuelto con algunos alambres, también de plata. Era un bonito detalle.

-Ayer te di el anillo, hoy te doy el collar que hace juego.- dijo sonriendo.

-Eugene es muy hermoso, pero ¿por qué? Mi cumpleaños fue ayer.- dijo aun confundida.

-Sí, pero hoy es nuestro aniversario…

-¿Aniversario?- alzó una ceja.

-Sí… estamos juntos desde el día después de tu cumpleaños…- explicó. La chica tenía la mirada hacia el piso, los ojos empañados.- ¿Rapunzel? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó suavemente.

-Sí, sí…- se secó una lágrima- Estoy bien…- contestó con la voz quebrada.

-Yo no te veo bien, ¿qué sucede? ¿hice algo malo?

-No, no… es que…- él la sujetó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Le secó una lágrima con el pulgar.- Es que el día después de mi cumpleaños, fue cuando… cuando tu casi…- la frase quedó en el aire. Dio un profundo suspiro- Y trato de olvidarlo…

-Pero yo estoy aquí, y siempre lo estaré…- contestó tratando de levantarle el ánimo.- Además, ese día pasaron cosas buenas también… volviste a tu hogar.- agregó.

-Pero… me cuesta vivir con la idea de que casi te pierdo… para siempre…- Eugene colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de la princesa, acunando suavemente su rostro.

-Preciosa… mírame, ¿sí?- ella levantó la mirada- Sabes que estoy aquí, sabes que siempre será así, y nunca te dejaré… te lo prometo…- ella sonrió. Esa, por lo general, era su frase; "te lo prometo". Se arrojó en sus brazos, todavía llorando. Al separarse, Eugene se acercó aún más a ella, y muy despacio, deslizó una mano por el cuello de la princesa para atraerla hacia sí y besarla, con la otra mano la sujetó de la cintura y Rapunzel se dejó llevar, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del reformado ladrón para profundizar ese beso. Luego de unos segundos, separaron sus labios y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Él sentía que se derretía cada vez que miraba a sus grandes ojos verdes, tras esas largas y sedosas pestañas. Le acarició una mejilla con el pulgar. Parecía perdido en su mirada, en su sonrisa… en su Rapunzel.

**. . .**

Lo "peor" ya había pasado, le informaron a los reyes sobre el compromiso, y estuvieron más que de acuerdo y felices por la noticia. Su hija iba a casarse.

La joven pareja caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos del palacio. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Rapunzel. Era de noche, la mayor parte del reino estaba durmiendo.

-Hasta mañana Eugene…- dijo ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Que duermas bien.- deseó a la chica.

-Igualmente.- estaba por cerrar la puerta del cuarto, cuando el reformado ladrón se volteó otra vez hacia la princesa.

-Umm, Rapunzel…- dijo mientras volteaba- Me olvidé de decirte algo… mira la inscripción del anillo…- cuando terminó la frase se volteó, alejándose por un pasillo.

La chica entró en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y se quitó el anillo de plata. En la parte interna de este habían algunas pequeñas letras, las letras formaban palabras, las palabras una frase…

"_Tú eres mi nuevo sueño"_

Se quedó sin habla frente al bello detalle de Eugene. Se llevó una mano al pecho mirando hipnotizada el anillo en su mano, la sonrisa en sus labios crecía cada vez más.

-Y tú el mío, Eugene…- dijo en un sonido tan bajo que no calificaba como un susurro. Sus ojos se llenaban cada vez de lágrimas. Esa frase llenó su corazón, justo como lo hizo la primera vez que la escuchó… pero ahora con la felicidad de saber que su nuevo sueño estaría junto a ella… para siempre…

_**¡HOLA!**_

_**Esto es lo tercero que subo, y estoy muy emocionada…XD**_

_**Esto me había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía que escribirlo, solo que estuve un tiempo maquinando cómo podía narrarlo, y cómo alargarlo un poco más de lo que tenía mentalizado… Después de pasar por todo eso, me decidí a escribirlo… proceso que me ha llevado casi 3 días, porque todos los días se me ocurría algo nuevo para agregarle. (Podría decirse que más de la mitad de este fic me salió de la nada)**_

_**Bueno, hay muchos fics del "compromiso", de cuando Eugene le pregunta por millonésima vez y al fin ella lo acepta…así que esta es mi versión de los hechos. :D**_

_**En fin, déjenme un review y con eso soy feliz.**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
